<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>World of Awakening: Manifestation Writings I by scepterofdarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025604">World of Awakening: Manifestation Writings I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepterofdarkness/pseuds/scepterofdarkness'>scepterofdarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shifting Works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, sonic 06 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desired Reality, shifting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepterofdarkness/pseuds/scepterofdarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a reality separate from the one that most Sonic fans are familiar with, Silver the Hedgehog and his partner, Mephiles the Dark go on an evening date to Adabat, but one finds themselves to be more vulnerable during this outing than they would've liked [read Notes for more information].</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mephiles the Dark &amp; Silver the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shifting Works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052828</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>World of Awakening: Manifestation Writings I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a piece written to help manifest my ability to shift to my desired reality, the World of Awakening. I do not ship Silver and Mephiles together in any other context, as I am scripted as Silver in that reality, and Mephiles' origin and reason for existing are different than what is shown in Sonic '06. If you don't believe in shifting, you're more than welcome to see this as just a simple AU fanfiction and nothing more, but that is the main purpose that I've given this piece! It's a bit short due to a first practice, but I plan on writing more that will help to describe the World of Awakening more in its entirety.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The brisk air paired with the rushing sounds of a soothing, yet steady waterfall made for a peaceful evening at the village of Adabat. Having walked past its welcoming huts and markets towards the inner jungle, these calm, firm hands of mine stayed clasped in the much more anxious ones of my partner Mephiles, as the two of us strolled together on what was not the first of our dates. By now, the nerves that came with going out somewhere with the person you liked so deeply should've calmed, and yet it felt as though the trembling was a bit worse than during our previous outings. I doubted that it had anything to do with the date itself, but felt the need to check on him as we neared a bridge that extended to the center of the country's waters.</p>
<p>"Nervous?" I questioned with a gentle tug of his hand, which caused us both to slow to a stop once standing on the bridge. My free hand briefly itched at my cheek as my eyes shifted from the scenery to my partner - he didn't say a word, and I could feel his hand twitch for a moment, almost as though he'd been caught in his own thoughts. Despite being difficult to read at times, sensing his emotions and reactions with the simple touch of his fingers and palm was more than enough to help me every time.</p>
<p>Yellowish-green eyes slowly but surely met mine after a few seconds.</p>
<p>"I suppose you could say that," was his reply.</p>
<p>"Like I always say to calm us both down on a date, everything will be fine, Meph. If it's not, it makes for a good story to tell."</p>
<p>"Oh… It's not the date. No, this is very nice actually."</p>
<p>My brow raised in slight confusion by what he meant, though there was no judgement to be had. At least the date itself wasn't the concern. If not that though, then what could it have been? I didn't want to brush his inner conflict aside, so I reassured him of the trust he could have in me with sharing his thoughts.<br/>
"I've been very proud of you these past few weeks," I began, gently swinging our hands as I ushered us across the bridge. "Opening up to people in a world that you don't know can be hard, but you've managed to do that. I just want you to know I'm here for you if there's ever anything you have to share, okay? You don't have to be alone in whatever it is that you're thinking." The wood below our feet creaked with every step, weakened by the occasional rain than ran through this area.</p>
<p>"I know…" Mephiles answered with a nod. "I appreciate you very much for that, Silver. For being so patient with me since the day we met. Everything you've managed with me hasn't been easy, I'm sure."</p>
<p>He gave a breathy chuckle, leaning himself with his arm against the bridge's railing once we neared it. "Having to teach me about things that any other person would know. Things that shouldn't require explanation. The fact that I have to even ask about something as simple as holding hands, or a pretzel is… Humiliating." Mephiles' chuckle faded with his words, leaving his tone far more saddened.</p>
<p>"That's okay," was my immediate reply, and I gave a warm smile. "Not everyone comes to this world the same way, or with the same understanding of it. As someone who was living milleniums apart from this timeline, I still slip up on what the right things to say and do are, but I think that the two of us are doing pretty alright, don't you think?"<br/>
The serene rushing of the waterfall in the background caused my ear to twitch as a positive response, like a puppy tilting their head to the sound of a squeaking toy. If any place was perfect enough to have a conversation this seemingly important, it was here. The dark hedgehog nodded again at my words, and I could tell he wasn't pushing the reassurance away, but his face still showed of troublesome emotions.</p>
<p>Mephiles soon turned his head away from the waters below to look at me again. "It's much rather the fact that struggling to understand the world wasn't what I was meant to do, Silver. I *should* know these things… And more. My fate of being important to this world, having the knowledge of anything and everything that could help Soleanna's people… It was crushed entirely. I can't help but feel guilty, and weakless. Not to mention jealous that *he* has everything in his life figured out and set into place... Unlike me."</p>
<p>It was at that moment that I'd been able to connect the dots. My face showed no tension, though my neutral expression turned to a frown.</p>
<p>"Meph... Your brother isn't better than you just because he got an earlier start on his life," I spoke. "Even then, whatever fate he ended up with *wasn't* the one he had been given, y'know. I'm sure Shadow's told you about it though, right?"</p>
<p>My partner gave an uneasy shake of his head. "Pieces here and there, but not the full story," he told me. It was valid of Shadow to not share that information freely, even to his own brother - the traumatic memories tied to what eventually led to a more pleasant future was surely too painful to think about time and time again. Only a few knew of Shadow's backstory, but because they stumbled across it or experienced it before their eyes while saving the world. Though I wouldn't spare every private detail, Mephiles deserved to know some of it.</p>
<p>"Shadow, he… Wasn't always meant to be on our side." The hand that held my partner's loosened a bit due to the clammy feeling of being in its position for so long, but our fingers still remained intertwined. "He didn't really know what he was meant to do or who he was supposed to be for a very long time. To help people, or watch them burn… Or do nothing. People told him so many different versions of what his fate was, but he chose to ignore the pressures of it all and follow his own path. Maybe it wasn't his given purpose, but it makes him happy, right? That's all that should matter, and I think that's what should matter to you too - doing whatever you want at your own pace, even if it doesn't match up with the 'original plan.' The people who also care for your happiness are going to support it. You know I will." My expression was no longer distraught - instead, I was hopeful. Mephiles' happiness and well-being meant the world to me, and I wanted him to see the same greatness that me and everyone else around him did.</p>
<p>There were no other words shared between the two of us for a little while, a minute or so. Just the two of us, looking at each other with no particularly strong emotion to our faces, the sound of the waterfalls crashing down still ever-so prominent in our ears, along with the light whispering of the breeze. Soon enough though, Mephiles' fingertips pulled at my palm to bring the hand closer to his again, and his eyes glossed over with tears, threatening to spill over. With a voice so unfamiliarly shaky, the tone of his natural voice attempting to cling onto his words, he said:</p>
<p>"…I used to believe that the events my life had led to were undoubtedly irrelevant. I thought that somehow, I would manage to set myself 'back on track,' because that was what I considered to be 'correct.' I could not have been more wrong about it... Any fate of mine without you in it is one that I wouldn't wish to be a part of, Silver the Hedgehog."</p>
<p>Those very words caused my face to burn a bright, rosy hue. It was apparent to me that they were spoken from the heart, as it wasn't typical of Mephiles to be so… Sentimental. My eyes started to sting from tears forming in them as well, and I could only muster a sharp breath with a smile before a few blinks sent those very tears down my cheek. He was quick to wipe them away with the hand not holding mine, the tactfulness of his nature showing through.</p>
<p>"Even if you're not out somewhere fighting evil like your brother, you'll always be a hero to me! *My* hero, no less."</p>
<p>Mephiles gave a sincere smile at that, leaning forward to press a kiss to my forehead before looking towards Adabat's landscape once again.</p>
<p>"Sappy."</p>
<p>"Hmmm, I'd say you're the sappy one, Mr. I Can't Live Without My Amazing Boyfriend, Silver the Hedgehog."</p>
<p>"That's not what I said-"</p>
<p>"Ehhh, I'm sure you were thinking it."</p>
<p>I nudged his side gently with a wink before leading the two of us off of the bridge, onto the rest of our date that night. We never once forgot our heartfelt exchange, no matter how doubtful we were of ourselves at times. Through the best and worst moments of our life, this was the fate we'd chosen, with each other, and it was one that made no room for regret.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>